


Pila vs. The Rebels

by FinVan16



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinVan16/pseuds/FinVan16
Summary: In medieval Russia, where being homosexual is the worst atrocity one can commit in society, few like them survive past puberty. Nevertheless, a group of lgbt kids form a clique to survive, and rescue others like them from The Pila. An infantry whose sole porpouse is to hunt down, and brutally murder them, elimintating their kind. Follow this ecentric crew as they challenge social order, and redefine what it means to be heros.
Kudos: 1





	Pila vs. The Rebels

The frightening sound of gunshots rang behind me as I flew through the snowy forest. The paper sacks that filled my arms made a ruckus of noise. My body could barely keep up with the pace of my legs, zig zagging through the trees. The so called hunters continued to shout slurs behind me. They called themselves pila. Other people called them fag chasers. Myself, I called them the biggest assholes the world has ever seen. Growing up gay in Russia was not only terrifying, but basically a death scentence. Others like me tended to just stay under the radar, and pass as straight. With the exception of me and my clique of course.

We started as just two people who ran away from the big city, fearing death and discrimination. Over the years, we have evolved into a group of lgbt kids who have escaped our horrid homes, and rely on each other for everything we need. As we liberated people like us, and rescued them, we grew in numbers. While other rebels around the country thought of us as naive and reckless, I thought of us as more brave and courageous. 

Finally reaching homebase, I gasped for air and plunked the bags of food onto the dusty wooden floor. All five pairs of eyes beamed at be with disbelief. "You beat Frasers record by 4 minutes!" The chipper boy called Yuri shouted. I grinned proudly as Fraser slumped in the corner, clearly irritated. 

"Eleven minutes isn't that impressive Yuri, I could do better if I wanted." He sneered. Everyone simply rolled their eyes at Frasers hostile attitude. They knew that's just how he was. 

A short haired girl arose from the dirty floor and peered at me. "What did you get this time?" Lucielle inquired. I shuffled across the floor, and pulled a large storage lid into my lap. Apprehensive, I dumped the contents of the paper bag onto the lid to reveal burnt Pirozhki, baked potatoes, and boiled corn. The old hunting cabin lit up with excitement. The two younger children made their way up to the front, knowing that they would get served first. Lucille, and Yuri eagerly cupped their hands, and extended their arms to me. Giving them both a little bit of everything, they made way for the rest, and plopped onto the floor. Fraser, Auden and Everset, the older teens, patiently lined up and took their share. Finally, I took a small amount of food for myself, leaving plenty extra. This puzzled the young ones. They tilted their heads at me. "For Cairo, when he gets back." I stated. He had been gone since morning, and my worry bubbled up inside me, erasing my appetite.

He and I were the two who started this rebel clique. The two of us fled from the capitol where we grew up after a certain incident. The pila hunted for us relentlessly, as did the rest of the neighborhood. Seeing your family and friends hang up posters that read "Wanted, dead or alive." with your face on it can really cause you to go mad with malice. While I didn't hesitate to resent my family, Cairo believed his family would not turn him in, and would forgive him. Fortunately, I knew better than that, and urged him to leave the city with me. I had to admit, he could be a little naive, but his relentless hope and optimism made him uplifting to be around. That's what I loved about him. 

The sun set over snowy pines, and everybody else was fast asleep under the ragged blankets and sleeping bags. Restless and anxious, I slinked out the door of the old cabin and made my way to a nearby tall pine tree. Soft new snow crunched under my boots. I climbed up the tree branches with ease, as I had done many times before, and finally reached my favorite perch. My eyes scanned every which way, trying to make out any familiar figures in the darkness. I did so until my eyelids became droopy, and I leaned against the hard trunk behind me as the tranquil night air lulled me to sleep.

The moon was high in the sky when a firm kick shook the tree I was sleeping in. Adrenaline filled my veins as I carefully peered at the ground from my perch. Cairo stood at the base of the tree with his head strained to look up at me. I frantically scrambled down the tree to meet him. In my excitement, I slipped on the snow covered branch. I saw the world go upside down, and my eyes closed in fear. A warm coated pair of arms caught me, and gently set me down. "Falling asleep in a tree again? Really, you should be more careful." Cairo chuckled with that dumb grin on his face. I was enraged that he had made me worry so much, but I couldn't stay mad for long. He informed me that he had seen a girl in the nearby town that was hiding in the underground sewer from the pila. He advised me that she didn't have long, and that we had to rescue her soon. "We will go into the city tomorrow, and have Everset watch the two young ones. How old is this girl anyway?" He looked up at the stars, pondering for a moment. 

"Uhhh, I don't know, seventeen. Maybe eighteen?" He stated. I sighed with relief. This would be much easier since she was older. Our youngest were fifteen and sixteen, and rescuing them was deadly. Especially because they still had hope that their parents would save them, and were reluctant to leave. Cairo wanted to save them anyway because he shared that same hope when he was in hiding. "I saved you dinner, I got some good stuff this time." I mentioned it to him. His eyes lit up with glee and we headed inside. We tiptoed quietly over the old floorboards so as not to wake the others. A violent whisper agitated the quiet air."Took you long enough, idiot." Fraser sneered. His voice startled me and I jumped a bit. Cairo simply grinned at him and began to eat his share of the food. I buried myself under the ragged blankets and towels and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
